YuGiOh crazy takes
by Yami's Kuribo
Summary: Yugi and his friends are trying work out the bugs in their episodes, but not everything is going right! please R+R very funny! Warning some spoilers!
1. Default Chapter

Crazy Takes!  
Director: "Okay everybody places, places! Okay first we will do 'Duel with a ghoul'"  
  
Kaiba is trying to open the underground room.  
  
Kaiba: "I can't open it!" Bakura walks on to screen.  
  
Bakura: "Whoa! Like this." Bakura opens the door and Kaiba fall down some stairs. Then walks down more stairs and more and more. When he finally gets to the bottom he is very, very tired.  
  
Kaiba: "Okay which book? Um...this one...no this one." Kaiba pulls out every book except two. Bakura walks back on to the stage. And pulls out the correct book. Kaiba puts his eye up to the retinal scan...nothing happens.  
  
Bakura: "Um my Yami was changing some things so your eye won't work. Eh sorry."  
  
Kaiba: "I give up! I hate this part! I quit!"  
  
Bakura: "Does that mean that I get your part?" No answer. "Yay!!!"   
  
Director: "No get him back now!"  
  
Bakura: "But I want his part."  
  
Kaiba: "I don't want to be in that episode."  
  
Director: "Okay then let's just move on. To when Yugi is serching for his friends and action!"  
  
Yami: "I must find my friends, Kaiba!" Yami's coat falls off his sholders.  
  
Kaiba: "Yugi can't you do this right?"   
  
Yami: "Just a minute." In a minute Yugi returns with his coat taped on with duck tape.  
  
Kaiba: "Yugi c'mon what is with the tape?"  
  
Director: "Forget the arguing just go!"  
  
Yami: "I must find my friends, Kaiba." Yami's pants fall off.  
  
Yami: "Oops! I forgot my belts!" Kaiba starts to laugh.  
  
Kaiba: "Do you think your head would fall off if we took off your neck belt?"  
  
Yami: "Um...I don't know." All the bad guys appear on stage with scissors.  
  
Bad guys: "Get the belt!" Yami is being chased by all the bad guys while Kaiba just stands there and laughs.  
  
Director: "Okay stop! Stop!" Everyone stops. "Okay let's just do something else Yami Malik vs. Mai and action!"  
  
Yami Malik: "Welcome to my hikari no game!" A pink atmosphere surrounds them and a pink dancing lollipop comes out of the atmosphere.  
  
Lollipop: "La, la, la, la la!"   
  
Yami Malik: "I meant yami no, yami no!!!" The dark atmosphere comes up but the lollipop stays.   
  
Lollipop: "La, la!" Yami Malik wacks the lollipop off the arena and Joey spots it.  
  
Joey: "Lollipop come be eaten!"   
  
Lollipop: "Ahhhhh!!" Joey starts to chase the lollipop around.  
  
Director: "Okay that's enough of that! No more lollipop! Next episode; Journey to the duelist kingdom! Action!"  
  
Tea: "Tristan I have to go to the bath room."  
  
Tristan: "Tea we already did that part."  
  
Tea: "No Tristan I REALLY have to go!"  
  
Tristan: "Oh well wait for Weevil to throw the exodia cards over board."  
  
Tea: "Oh!"  
  
Tristan: "And he's gonna throw them...oh wait he forgot his line they are starting over."  
  
Tea: "Ooh! I don't care!" Tea got up and ran in front of the camera and into the boat.  
  
Director: "Tea couldn't you have waited?"  
  
Tea: "Sorry!"  
  
Director: "Okay let's move on to...Yugi and Joey vs. Big five part one."  
  
Noah: "Well I don't need you guys any more." Noah is about to delete to delete the big five.  
  
Dimon: "Wait Master Noah!" Noah presses the delete key.  
  
Noah: "Oops! I deleted them!"   
  
Director: "Noah! Can we get them back?"  
  
Noah: "Uh maybe the recycling bin."  
  
Director: "Okay good. Next episode Yami Bakura vs. Yami Yugi. Action!"  
  
Yami Bakura: "Among my occult cards there is a horrible monster. Wake up Dark Necrofear." A Shining Friendship pops up.  
  
Joey: "Wow that's horrible isn't it? Well it did scare Mai."  
  
Yami Bakura: "What? Where is Necrofear?"  
  
Mai: "Joey it did not scare me!"  
  
Director: "Yami Bakura put your cards in the correct order next episode Kaiba vs. Ishizu!"  
  
Yami Bakura: "I don't own a Shining Friendship!"  
  
Director: "Okay then action!"  
  
Kaiba: "Obelisk..."  
  
Yami Malik: "Hey that's odd my rod doesn't want to help him."  
  
Kaiba: "Attack!"  
  
Yami Malik: "Uh oh."  
  
Ishizu: "He is going to lose." Offering bomb explodes and Kaiba is unconscious on the ground.  
  
Director: "That wasn't supost to happen! Yami Malik what did you do to the rod you really are..." Yami Malik sends the Director to the shadow realm.  
  
Yami Yugi: "Okay I'll go rescue our director!" 


	2. The new director: Bad guys take over!

Yami and Yugi go into the shadow realm to find the director. Yugi and Yami see some dancing fairies.  
  
Dancing Fairies: "We are the dancing fairies..."  
  
Yugi: "Hey aren't they cute?"   
  
Yami: "Yeah."  
  
Dancing Fairies: "And we are dead good bye!" The Dancing fairies self destruct.  
  
Yugi: "Okay that was kinda freaky."   
  
Yami: "Uh...yeah, but look there is the director!" Yami and Yugi grab their director and get out of the shadow realm.  
  
Director: "Why thank you!"  
  
Yami: "Your welcome."  
  
Director: "Now back to work! Next episode THE GAUNTLET IS THROW! Action."  
  
Pegasus: "Mind to card!" (that's what he said in the Japanese version I think) Pegasus holds up a Tristan card.  
  
Yami: "Was that in the script? Oh well. Oh no Tristan!"  
  
Director: "Pegasus you were supposed to take the grandpa."   
  
Pegasus: "I didn't want him he is too...too...old!"  
  
Director: "Hm...maybe we should change the plot. Oh well next episode LEGANDARY HEROS PART 3. Action!"  
  
Big 5: "But someone has no monster to atk or def." The Mythic dragon attacks Mokuba and Joey doesn't def with his Red eyes.  
  
Kaiba: "Joey!"  
  
Joey: "What I didn't want to die yet."  
  
Kimo and some other goons unplug Yugi, Mokuba, and Joey.  
  
Tea: "Oh no! With out Tristan I couldn't stop them!"  
  
Director: "Can't you people just do this right?"  
  
Tea: "Hey I'm trying!"  
  
Director: "Not you! Pegasus restore Tristan and Kimo plug them back in."  
  
Kimo: "No you have to let the bad guys win sometimes!" Pegasus, Kasaboro, Yami Bakura, Yami Malik, Amelda, Rafael, and Varon jump on stage. (Kasaboro in spirit form of course.)  
  
All the bad guys: "Yeah I agree!" They start to crack their knuckles at the director.  
  
Director: "Lunch Break." *sweet drop*  
  
All the bad guys leave. And Tea and the director get the good guys out of the virtual world but are of course unable to do anything about Tristan.  
  
An hour later all the bad guys return from lunch.  
  
Yami Malik: "We villains had a talk and we desided that you are a bad director and I am going to take you spot.  
  
Director: "But I...!"   
  
Manager: "Magorite vote our outta here."  
  
Good guys: "Hey I never voted!"  
  
Yami Malik: "To bad for you!" He sits down in the directors chair. "From now on you will call me director."  
  
Yami Bakura: "Hey when did we agree to that?"  
  
Pegasus: "Yes I am director!"  
  
Kasaboro: "No I have the most power!"  
  
Varon: "Your dead stupid!"  
  
Yami Malik: "The way to settle these arguments are to..."  
  
Varon: "Shadow duel my style!" Holds up glowing necklace.  
  
Duke: "No DDM duel!"   
  
Yami Malik: "No! Regular shadow duel!"  
  
Varon: "Okay let's go!"   
  
Yami Bakura: "If you don't have a millennium item you can't participate!"  
  
Big 5 lawyer: "Let's all have a vote."   
  
Yami Bakura: "Fine vote for me and you can win a free trip to the shadow realm."  
  
Yami Malik: "Vote for me and I'll show you the best way for you to die!"  
  
Kasaboro: "VOTE!"  
  
Big 5: "Rex count the ballets!"  
  
Rex: "10 for Yami Malik and 10 for Yami Bakura."  
  
Kasaboro: "Noah you need to vote."  
  
Noah: "Who did you vote for chichua?" (Father)  
  
Kasaboro: "Yami Malik."  
  
Noah: "Okay then I vote for Yami Malik."  
  
Yami Malik: "Muhaha now I am in control!"  
  
Okay thanks for the reviews everyone who reviewed! :-D More coming soon! 


	3. The end to the crazyness!

Chapter 3  
  
Back stage Rebecca, Mako, Weevil, Espa, Magnum, and Rex were listening to what was going on.  
  
Rebecca: "We gotta get our regular director back!"  
  
Magnum: "Yeah I can't let anything happen to Mai!"  
  
Mako: "We have no time to waste! Let's go find him!"  
  
Back on stage Yami Malik had desided to redo some episodes.  
  
Yami Bakura: "Let's rewrite the knockout duels."  
  
Yami Malik: "Okay first duel Joey vs. Lishto. Lishto can lose so that I can come out."  
  
Yami Bakura: "Then I deafet…"  
  
Yami Malik: "Kaiba with D E A T H and send him to the shadow realm."  
  
Yami Bakura: "Then Mai duels Ishizu…"  
  
Yami Malik: "Yeah and I don't care have Ishizu lose."  
  
Yami Bakura: "And in the semi-finals…"   
  
Yami Malik: "I defeat Joey and you defeat Mai."  
  
Yami Bakura: "And then…"  
  
Yami Malik: "Then you lose to me in the finals and I take over the world! What a happy ending!"  
  
Yami Bakura: "WHAT???!!!!!"  
  
Yami Malik: "You get your free trip to the shadow realm."  
  
Yami Bakura: *gets stupid mad face* "Why do you get to win?"  
  
Yami Malik: "Because I am the director!"  
  
Yami Yugi: "Alright that's enough!"  
  
Kaiba: "Yeah we aren't gonna listen to you!"  
  
Yami Malik: "The best way to settle these arguments is to…"  
  
Duke Devlin: "To play a DDM game!"  
  
Varon: "No to play a crystal shadow duel!"  
  
Yami Bakura: "NO!"  
  
Yami Malik: "A REGULAR shadow duel."  
  
Rebecca, Weevil, Mako, Magnum, Espa, Rex and the director burst in.  
  
Rebecca: "Okay hold it!"  
  
Yami Malik: "What is that old director doing here?"  
  
Rebecca: "Well we cheated you guys just like you cheated us! We went down stairs had a vote which you weren't included in and of course this director won!"  
  
Director: "SO GET OUTTA MY CHAIR!"  
  
Yami Yugi: "Great!"  
  
Yami Malik: "Grrrr."  
  
Yami Bakura: "I guess it's back to being an actor huh buddy?"  
  
Yami Malik: "I am NOT you buddy!"  
  
Director: "Pegasus restore Tristan NOW!"  
  
Pegasus: "Fine I was getting sick of him anyway."  
  
Tristan: "Yay! I'm back! I'm really back!"  
  
Director: "Okay how many more episodes need repairing?" Looks at a sheet of paper.  
  
"AHHH! 156?!?!?!?!"  
  
Mai: "It's their fault!" Points to Yami Malik and Yami Bakura.  
  
Director: "Okay everyone get a cup of coffee and get ready for a long night!" Everyone gets their coffee and comes back to the stage.  
  
Director: "Okay first episode we will do is LEGENDARY FISHERMAN PART 1."  
  
Malik zooms down the street on his motorcycle where Yami Bakura gets in the way. Malik steps on the breaks…nothing happens.  
  
Yami Bakura: "What is he doing?"  
  
Malik: "The breaks are broken get outta the way!"  
  
Yami Bakura: "Ahh!!" Yami Bakura runs out of the way and Malik crashes into the wall.  
  
Yami Bakura: "You really need to get your breaks checked."  
  
Director: "Okay I am sick of this let me show you how I handle the show Star Wars."  
  
All: "Okay."  
  
Director: "Everyone ready? And Action!"  
  
  
  
Padme: "Be careful Anikan."   
  
  
  
Anikan: "Don worry I will." Raises lightsaber up behind his back, as usual, but goes to far and stabs himself.  
  
  
  
Obi-wan: "Anikan! I told you never to do that!"   
  
  
  
Yami Malik: *walks on scene* "You're a bad anikan. I'm taking over."   
  
Obi-wan: "That's not a lightsaber." Points to the M rod.  
  
Yami Malik: "It's better!" Sends injured Anikan to the shadow realm.  
  
Obi-Wan: "Stop that padawan!" Marik banishes Obi-wan to the shadow realm.  
  
Yami Malik: "I am no ones padawan!" Starts to walk away.  
  
Padme: "Where are you going fake weirdo Anikan?"  
  
Yami Malik: "To battle the emperor for control of this empire as well as this show!!!   
  
Muhahaha!!" 


End file.
